A longing
by chaosserenity
Summary: A few poems for some of the Hetalia characters.
1. Russia

**_To be honest, I really did think that Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) would be my first anime that I would *attempt* to write about... But then I discovered Hetalia because of a good friend. So this is a short little drabble/ poem that I wrote while looking at Russia tributes on YouTube. This is my first so yea. xD Hope you enjoy~ _**

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**_A longing_**

A field of sunflowers.  
>A longing.<br>A loathing.  
>A hatred for the coldness.<br>For General Winter.  
>Who takes away all my happiness.<br>Who pushes away everyone away from me.  
>Who is slowly hardening my heart.<br>Breaking it.  
>Freezing it.<br>Until it is no more.  
>A rock of ice.<br>Withered.  
>Dead.<br>Grey.  
>White.<br>No more.  
>A longing for the untouchable.<br>How I wish.  
>How I wish I can have a small taste of happiness.<br>How ever fleeting.  
>If only...<br>If only something would break free of this harshness...  
>If something as small as a sunflower...<br>One that can survive.  
>No matter what.<br>That is what I want.


	2. England

_**A/N: **Okay... I've added some more at a request. From a long time ago. (_) Sorry it's late. Pure laziness and school... Hope you like it. :) If there's any way I can improve the poem(s) please say so. I'll see what I can do. Also, if the characters sound OOC I'm sorry. I tried to write about their more serious sides. :3 I believe that is all. Once more, enjoy. :)_

* * *

><p>I thought that you would always stay by my side.<br>But as time went by, your small child-like face grew into one of an adults'.  
>More arguments broke out.<br>Hurtful things were said.  
>And I never once apologized to you.<br>I miss the way you smile.  
>The way you laugh.<br>It's an odd feeling.  
>I can only hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me.<br>To put those hateful actions and words in the past.  
>To let me renew our friendship...<br>It is a bit odd for me to spill my feelings like this...  
>But I don't want it to disappear.<br>I want it to grow.  
>But in order for it to grow...<br>I ask of you one thing.

Forgive me.


	3. America

**_A/N: _**_Okay, so think as this as America's response to England's poem. If that makes sense. I hope it does. xD Anyways, here's our hero~ Again, if I can do something to improve it please say so. :) I'll try to listen if my laziness doesn't get in my way. :3_

* * *

><p>Everyone has to grow up.<br>Small children turn into adults.  
>Colonies turn into nations.<br>Of course, this hurts the parents.  
>But it is natural.<br>Expected.  
>Now that I'm all grown up...<br>I can make my own decisions.  
>The first step was frightening.<br>For the both of us, I'm sure.  
>But we both knew it was inevitable.<br>That's life.  
>Full of change and experience.<br>The last battle was fought.  
>I won that battle.<br>I don't regret it at all.  
>Why?<br>Simply because...  
>I can love you with no barriers.<p> 


	4. Romano

_**A/N: **Here is Romano's. Same thing as before. Improvements? xD I'm still wondering if I should do Spain... What do you say? _

* * *

><p>What have I done?<br>All I do is yell.  
>Shout painful things.<br>I can't help it.  
>I've been doing it do long that it's a part of me now.<br>And now I regret it.  
>I pushed everyone away, until I was all alone.<br>Yet you stayed by my side.  
>Ignoring my attempts to push you away.<br>Always laughing and smiling.  
>But sometimes they get to you.<br>Your usually easy going face turns to one of strained smiles.  
>And as much as I tell myself not to...<br>I tell you that I don't mean it.  
>To forgive me and love me and smile again.<br>I am not exactly sure why.  
>But I think it's because...<br>Ti amo.


	5. Spain

**I don't... -headdesk- Enjoy~ **

* * *

><p>Love has no shape<p>

No form

It's a feeling

One that stays through thick and thin

And it's a feeling that seems to grow each time I look at you

Mi amor, please don't change your ways

Your profanities...

Your small smile when I give you a kiss on the cheek

Your red face when I tell you that I love you

Because each time I see you those those things

And more

Love... Amor...

Mi amor for you blossoms into an ethereal red rose

Never dying.

Always growing


End file.
